


food for demons

by TrufaxRex



Series: food for demons [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Can I make it anymore obvious?, Demons, Finn is a Demon, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Roman is a Witch, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrufaxRex/pseuds/TrufaxRex
Summary: Roman owns a small supernatural bakery and Finn is a demon who keeps showing up to ask him out, but refuses to eat his food.The demon looked down at the tray and then back at Roman. He shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. “No thank you, but I would like something else,” he paused. “How about a date?”





	food for demons

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching a lot of Buzzfeed Unsolved lately and was in a super spooky mood. So I wrote the most tooth-rottingly fluffy thing I could. IDK why, but supernatural baloreigns is like, my specific jam.

The lunch rush had slowed to the point that Roman felt comfortable enough leaning on the counter, resting his chin on his palm as he looked out at the few customers who had decided to sit and eat. Ever since he had opened Lea Roma, lunch had been pretty consistently busy with people on their work breaks coming and getting treats and drinks to take back to their desks to get them through the rest of the day. A little bit of Raspberry Tart Luck for the designer with a presentation coming up, Lemon Shortbread Zest to get the tired worker that needed a little pick-me-up and Pineapple Upside Down Calming Cakes for the school teacher who just needed to get through the day.

Lea Roma was popular, and for good reason - his magical baked goods actually worked like they were supposed to. They were simple charms, and they didn’t last much more than few hours - but they worked. And really, that was all he wanted to do. After years of shuttling magic items underground and subsequently nearly getting his own magic bound by a backstabbing best friend. Settling down and running this place was just the right amount of excitement he needed in his life.

Suddenly, he heard coo of a dove come from the door, the enchantment signaling that a customer was coming in. He righted himself, smoothing out his apron. The man who entered was quite handsome, shorter than Roman and of a slighter build with short hair and a thick, nicely manicured beard. If it weren’t for his dark aura and unrealistically bright blue eyes, Roman might have mistaken him for human. As it was, this was one of the few demon’s who had come into his shop. They often seemed to think of themselves as above his little ‘magic tricks’.

He smiled warmly as the man slowly made his way to the counter, looking around and taking in the small establishment. His eyes drifted to the case displaying most of the baked goods that were still available. 

“H-hey,” Roman startled himself with his uncharacteristic stumbling. He just wasn’t expecting to be quite so blown away by how handsome the demon was up close. He supposed he ought to be a bit concerned about how powerful his aura was, but really he was just entranced by his - well - everything.

“Um,” Roman said quickly and then ducked down. He pulled out a small tray from a warmer he kept behind the counter. “These are Cherry Vanilla Vigor Blondies, would you like one?”

The demon blinked slowly, his eyes seemed to flicker for a split second and he smiled a little. “Vigor?”

Roman shrugged a little, this was his first time making this type of desert and at the time it seemed like the right thing to put in them. “It’s a new recipe.”

“Interesting.” The demon remarked. But he shook his head politely. “Just one medium iced coffee, please, ah- “ He squinted at the name-tag. “Roman?”

“….sure.” Roman blinked a surprised and slightly hurt. He quickly shook it off, knowing that there were a million and a half reasons why someone wouldn’t want this particular combination. Besides, he had someone else in mind that would test them for him.

He quickly got the iced coffee together and rung the shorter man up. He could still see him eyeing the other baked goods in the case, but if he was interested he said nothing. Once he paid, he stuck the change in the tip jar.

“Thanks.” The demon tipped his iced coffee toward Roman and then headed out the way he came. The dove’s coo sounded slightly sad as he exited the store.

 

x x x x 

 

Roman pretty much forgot about the odd encounter with the demon a day later, though the encounter stuck with him for longer than he would have liked. He reasoned it was perfectly normal to remember a face that handsome and an aura that powerful for such a few hours. 

Aleister had stopped by later that same night to pick up his usual Dried Fruit Fresh Oat Bars that he dutiful bought for his boyfriend each week. Roman had handed the Blondies off to him to test, and had nearly asked if he knew the demon who had stopped in earlier. He quickly realized assuming all demon’s knew one another was not the best approach, especially for one of his favorite customers.

No, he just let his mind obsesses over the demon for a bit, before letting it drift out of his mind. Chances are the demon had just come into town and found the first place to get coffee and that was it.

He really wasn’t expecting to see the handsome man again and nearly dropped the pan of cookies he was carrying from the back when he saw him standing at the counter in front of Sasha. The young Kelpie seemed to be getting quite impatient as the demon scoured the menu.

Roman gathered himself quickly and took the tray over to the display case, he peeked a the demon for just a moment, not really sure what to say as he began to put the cookies into their proper place.

“Oh!” There was a bright, surprised sound from the demon. It didn’t match the swirling darkness around him in the slightest and it was kind of, well, cute. “ _Roman_.” The way the demon said his name was almost fond. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“He owns the place, he had better be here.” Sasha commented. “Did you want anything other than gawking at my boss?”

Both the demon and Roman jumped at that moment, causing Roman to his his head on the case. He hissed and tried to hold back a curse as he shuffled away, rubbing the throbbing spot on his head. He looked up and saw that Sasha had an eyebrow raised, while the demon looked concerned.

“I think you can handle this one,” Sasha clapped Roman on the back. “I’m going to go wipe down some tables.”

Roman gaped a little as she walked away and then it was just the two of them alone. He paused in rubbing his head, the pain already subsiding as he looked at the handsome man. His memory hadn’t betrayed him, he looked just as good as Roman remembered and his aura pulsed strongly. Roman had met some powerful demon’s in his time, Aleister himself was one, but this was quite something.

“Iced coffee again?” Roman asked.

“That’d be grand.” He answered.

Roman got to work getting his coffee, when he turned back he just caught the demon’s eyes trailing up his body, almost as if he had been staring at Roman’s _ass._ If the demon noticed he had been caught, he didn’t show it.

“You own this place?” He asked now, as he pulled out his wallet. “I should’ve guessed, Lea Roma, after all.”

“Yeah.” Roman’s mouth felt a little dry at the revelation that the most handsome creature he had even seen in his life might have been staring at his ass.

After the demon paid, Roman quickly ducked down and pulled out another tray, this time it was scones. “Blueberry Bright Scones, it helps your day sort of lighten up. It’s a work in progress, but you might like it.”

The demon looked down at the tray and then back at Roman. He shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. “No thank you, but I would like something else,” he paused. “How about a date?”

“A….date?” Roman asked, not meaning to sound so incredulous. “I don’t even know you.”

The demon blinked and cocked his head a little to the side. “Ah, well, my name is Finn.” He reached out a hand to shake.

Roman took it, surprised at how pleasantly warm his hands were. Most demon’s ran fairly hot, but this was a pleasing temperature. He blushed, realizing he was holding on for far too long and let go of Finn’s hand.

“Sorry, Finn -“ To be honest, Roman wasn’t sure why he was saying no. This demon was absolutely stunning. “Are you sure you don’t want one? It’s a free sample.”

“No, not today.” Finn picked up his iced coffee. “Say, I’ll think about the treats if you think about that date?”

The demon grinned toothily and then waved at Roman as he took his iced coffee and headed out the door. The dove’s coo was just as confused as Roman felt.

 

x x x x

 

From then on, a very basic routine began. Every other day Finn would come in, look at the display case for a few minutes while chatting with Romanbefore ordering an iced coffee and refusing any sample offers. Even if Sasha was at the register, he would wait and let other customers go ahead until Roman came out from the back. It was very clear that the demon wasn’t just coming for a convenient place to get coffee and their conversations were often enjoyable. He would end by asking Roman out on a date, which Roman nearly always deflected by offering treats which was declined. It was almost a game at this point.

Still, in the back of his head, he couldn’t help be bothered that Finn absolutely refused to try any of his food. Maybe it was just how he was raised, but refusing food was one of the worst things you could do to someone. Not that he thought Finn was purposely trying to be rude to him - it was just the principle of the thing.

Eventually, Roman broke down and asked Aleister one night if the samples Roman had been giving him weren’t good and he was just taking them to be polite. The demon had looked surprised and shook his head, saying he was glad that someone was finally making treats that demons could enjoy like everyone else.

That at least put Roman’s mind at ease. It wasn’t his food - it was Finn, for some frustrating reason. From that moment on, Roman decided, he was going to find a way to get Finn to try these treats.

 

x x x x

 

There was an odd lull for about a week when Finn didn’t come into the shop at all. After about three months of the other man being a constant in his life, Roman felt his absence keenly. Those short ten minute interactions were pleasant and easily one of his favorite parts of the day. After the first two days, he had fallen into a sort of slump, which Sasha had called him out on as he sulked around the back kitchen, avoiding customers.

He realized he was acting foolish over a little crush (and he had definitely recognized that it was a crush) and tried to shake it off. He barely knew Finn, after all.

It was at the end of the night on a Monday that he heard the soft coo of the door being opened after hours. With the shop only having been officially closed for ten minutes he hadn’t had time to lock the front door yet. Roman looked up from where he had been stacking chairs on the tables and saw Finn coming in, looking wide-eyed and flustered. He was wearing a well-fitted slate gray suit and dark shoes, and he looked exceptionally well groomed considering how good he usually looked.

Roman had only ever seen Finn is casual clothes, and seeing him so finely dressed was making his heart race. He wasall of a sudden very aware of his crumb laden, flour smudged apron and rumpled t-shirt.

“Uh, hey, Finn?” Roman licked his lips self-consciously, trying not to stare and utterly failing. He wiped his hands on his apron and headed toward the demon. “Uh, little late for iced coffee, isn’t it?”

Finn blinked, and looked around as though he had just noticed the time and emptiness of the shop. He ran a hand through his hair and seemed to mutter something to himself before looking up at Roman. “I… I must’ve lost track of time.”

“I guess our mere mortal days seem pretty insignificant to you.” Roman meant it as a joke, but the rueful smile Finn gave him in return told him a little bit more. “It’s good to see you though.”

“How long was I…?” Finn asked, a little nervously.

“About a week.” Roman shrugged one shoulder. “I, uh, kind of missed you. A little.”

Finn let out a sigh of relief, he took a half-step toward Roman and then seemed to hesitate. “I guess it is too late for coffee. You’ve cleaned up already…”

Unfortunately the coffee had all been cleaned up for quite a while now, it wasn’ta popular order after three pm to be honest. Suddenly, Roman perked up and he held a up a hand. “Wait here for a moment.”

He rushed back behind the counter and into the back kitchen. He had some samples still that he hadn’t passed off to Aleister. Maybe, just maybe, he could convince Finn this time. He grabbed a container of particularly strong lemon bars and headed out to Finn, who was leaning against one of the tables.

He gestured for the smaller man to take a seat at one of the tables he had yet to clean and put the container down in front of him.

“Lemon Luck Bars,” Roman said, taking the top off the container. “I just made them this afternoon.”

There was an unreadable look in Finn’s eyes, and an obvious hesitance in his actions. He looked at the little rectangles and then back at Roman, seemingly unsure of what to do. Finally, he put his hands on the table and folded them together and sighed.

“Roman, please…”

“I promise they’re good.” Roman was aware he sounded like he was pleading. But if this didn’t work, nothing would. “I just… Why won’t you eat any of my food? It’s not doused in holy water, I swear.”

The corner of Finn’s mouth twitched, just a bit and he shook his head. “It’s not that at all, Roman.” He said softly. “I just.. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Disappoint me?” Roman took a seat across from Finn.

“Demons… we ‘re all born different. Some are born half-human and don’t develop demon traits for many years. Some nearly die, but their soul is damaged before heading to the after-life. There a myriad of other ways demons can be born, but…” He paused. “..some demons are just born demons. I was never human, Roman, though I do a fine approximation of one. I can’t fully replicate human senses, and food, more often than not tastes like ash in my mouth. I didn’t want to start hacking up a lung in front of you and offend you. Coffee is particularly bitter and one of the few things I can actually taste. I’m sure your food is amazing.”

Roman stared at Finn as he finished, his mind wrapping his head around what he had just heard. While he certainly knew about demon tiers, he wasn’t all that well-versed in the idea of human-born demons and non-human demons. That would explain Finn’s particularly strong aura. But most of all, he had realized in error in trying to explain exactly what these foods were.

“Holy shit, Finn.” Roman breathed out, picked out one of the lemon bars and held it toward him. “Just try this, please. Trust me.”

Finn looked skeptical, but leaned forward and took a small bite of the lemon bar Roman was holding out for him. His face was blank for only a second, before his eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped the demon’s mouth. Roman could only grin in delight as Finn took the rest of the lemon bar from him and popped it into his mouth, chewing enthusiastically. For the briefest moment, his sparkling blue eyes turned black, almost as though he couldn’t contain the guise in his excitement.

Crumbs falling from his mouth onto his expensive suit, Finn looked at the lemon bars and then Roman, stunned. “How?”

“Magic, man.” Roman grinned, absolutely delighted. “I should’ve been more clear. I’ve been testing recipes especially for demons. I know about the taste thing. I have a customer who comes in all the time and buys stuff for his boyfriend. He sort of mentioned that he couldn’t eat any of my usual stuff and I wanted to see what I could do for him.”

Finn took a other lemon bar, staring at it in wonder before taking a bite. This time an unabashed moan escaped his lips, causing Roman to blush. “This is…amazing. I’ve never tasted this before. What is it again?”

‘“Lemon.” Roman answered. “Specifically Lemon Luck. All of my food have basic charms baked into them.”

Finn nodded as he finished the second lemon bar, his eyes slowly faded into their blue coloring. In that moment, he was looked so happy and awed, like he had truly discovered something new. Roman couldn’t help but be chuffed about it. He was sure Finn had been alive for a long time, and to know that he could put that look on this old soul’s face? Well, it was something special.

“Luck, huh?” Finn murmured, he seemed to contemplate things for a second before he looked up at Roman. “How well do your charms work?”

“People tell me they pretty much always help.” Roman didn’t want to boast, but there was a reason the shop was popular.

“I guess we’ll see.” Finn commented softly.He reached across the table and took on of Roman’s hands in his . “Roman, will you go on a date with me?”

Sasha had once asked him why he kept refusing to go on a date with Finn even though he was clearly attracted to the demon. The matter was, he didn’t think he could be with someone who just blatantly refused to try his cooking. But now that he knew all the facts, and Finn had tried his lemon bars….

Well, it was only fair, wasn’t it?

“It must be your lucky day, Finn.” Roman answered, smiling brightly. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> balorbeinmech.tumblr.com


End file.
